robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
In the blink of an eye
I'm just another normal person, usually spending my time in front of my computer, playing video games. A year ago, one of my friends got bitten by a dog and she died, and I lost hope in animality. Not only that, but it confuses me how so many people only bless animality and think humanity is stupid. This is why I don't have pets. Well, one day in 2015, I discovered this game called ROBLOX from an advertisement while I was having a bad day. I clicked on the advertisement and it led me to the Roblox home page. I played 10 or 12 games as a guest. I honestly didn't know how to register but it was nevertheless still fun to play as a guest. The next day, when I had free time I played a game on ROBLOX. The only thing that got me confused was that I couldn't chat. I actually did have some friends who play ROBLOX non-stop and they told me I needed to register to even chat. This is the first time I even knew the register button existed. I created an account, and I had a pal hair, some shirts and some pants. If you are an expert at ROBLOX then you definitely know what those are for, but I honestly don't know much. I did change my appearance and skin colour. Honestly, it was actually much more fun playing as a guest so I actually mostly played games as a guest, not with my account. I had lots of fun. Until 2016 came... I was confused about how the new website even worked, but I was learning slowly about how it works. I joined a game, and I immediately saw someone noclipping through the walls. I just used the report feature, but 1 minute later everyone (including me) was teleported to a game called "A Piece" I honestly did not care much about this random teleport, so I just moved around, exploring the game, until I saw a light dot. I walked to it and I saw the no clipping person at my side. He didn't have a name. He spoke with me, and I was confused about how. I couldn't see what other people were saying because I was a guest, and I didn't know how I could actually even chat now when he said: "Playing roblox normally is boring" I was unsure as to why he didn't say ROBLOX in all caps, but since I wasn't that immature word cop, I just asked him why. This was our conversation: "Why?" "Because." "Because?" "Because I hate roblox and roblox is also boring." "It's actually fun if you don't register." There was no response. The game just suddenly went into many random colors and my screen began to look blurry. My vision was starting to blurry too. I got up from my floor and realized it was actually night instead of day time. I realized I had been on the floor for the past 5 hours. Before I got my hands on my computer, I checked around my house to see everything is fine. Yep, everything is fine. I got back on my computer, and I was still in the game, except my vision wasn't blurry anymore and there were no random colours. I could still see the person I talked before with, who I will refer to as "Charlie", Charlie came closer and closer to me, and I moved further away from him into more light, as I did not trust him. When I ran into the light, I got teleported to another game, an unnamed one. There were two users I had seen before. I think they may have had a conversation but I didn't know and didn't care because I was a guest and could not see their chat bubbles, even though I had the ability to see what Charlie said and talk with him. They were actually trying to finish a hard parkour area, but they always kept failing. I tried to do the parkour and I succeeded in my first try. When I got to the house, I saw the truth. The truth I should have known from before. The evil. The truth of the good, the truth of everything. I tried to close the game but instead, a game crash message came up, saying 'Connection lost, please reconnect to the server.' But when I clicked 'Reconnect' I was just teleported to another game, where I was right in front of Charlie. C: "Why?" C: "Why did you have to look at the ceiling?" C: "Am I an absolute joke to you?" C: "Why?" C: "ANSWER ME" I couldn't chat but I still could see what he was saying to me. To actually try and give a response I just jumped to try and give him a sign I was trying to say yes. He actually understood me. C: "IT HURTS SO MUCH TO FIND OUT SOMEONE I LIKED HATES ME" I got teleported to another game. But before I could see the name of the game, everything went black around me for 6 seconds but I was fine. I looked around, but I couldn't move. I was in the first person, and I realized my ROBLOXian was tied up. It looked like a cutscene but it wasn't. Charlie walked up to me. C: "Three years ago, I lost so many people I loved just in the blink of an eye" C: "And the world just sat there and watched" C: "And all because of one thing." C: "I didn't even get to see my parents when I was first born, but my only friend, darkness." C: "I hate you." Something was starting to move my ROBLOXian's legs and arms, almost like it was scripted but it felt like a real cutscene. My ROBLOXian's arms were getting torn off. And to me? My vision was starting to get all red, I got out of my chair and screamed in pain I had felt in my limbs, but I fell down the stairs and blacked out, again. I woke up and realized my leg was stuck somewhere. It was the greatest pain I had in my ever life, thanks to a game. I got my leg out of it somehow and checked around my house again, and this time everything, but I mean EVERYTHING was a mess. I cleaned the house 5 hours ago. So I had to clean my house again for another 3 hours and finally got back to my game. My computer was shut off. I tried to turn it on but it didn't work. I called a mechanic to try and repair it, and he did. I paid money for it but thanks god my computer was all fine. There was no ROBLOX anymore. I checked up the website and when I clicked the home page, I just got a feeling in myself. ROBLOX is boring. I will not play it anymore as I have no interest in it anymore, maybe Charlie was right after all. And not to mention, the truth I had seen.